What are you Waiting For?
by Hyuuga Mikashi
Summary: Discontinued.
1. New Student

Stan is a poor 13 year old boy. He lost his mother and he barely goes to school. But then a new light shines when a new student(Kyle) moves to town and becomes part of Stan's life. Now Stan can't stop thinking about him and it gets to the point that he's overly obsessed! Will Stan keep his emotions bottled up, while Kyle gets closer and closer to him or will he flat out tell Kyle he loves him? Takes place in early 1900s (ish very weird like that)

His chest pounded heavily as he gasped in between breathing. The rain crashed painfully onto his bare arms as he ran in a dark alleyway in the middle of the night. His breathe showed itself in the cold, dead winter. He placed his foot in a deep, muddy puddle and it grabbed his leg, sending him to the brittle floor. The boy let out a giant 'oof' as his soft skin scraped against the ground. He lay there for five minutes or so until he found enough strength to lift himself halfway off the wet, hole-infested, stoned alleyway. He cursed under his cold breathe and pulled himself together and ran more to a small house and shoved open the lockless door. He plopped his body on the filthy, black (once light brown) flooring and dozed off into sleep.

The sunlight beamed lightly through the opened window and settled on thirteen year old Stanley Marsh's right cheek. He groaned slightly and slowly opened his pale blue eyes. He saw a tall, black shadow in front of him. The man grabbed him by his messy, raven hair and tugged him up forcefully. Stan felt pain and flinched a little, but it wouldn't matter because this happened most of the time.

"Get up. Today is Thursday, and this is the day you can go to school. I'm so disappointed in you. If only your mother was still here. Then we would probably have a house, but her death is mostly your fault." The man was very tall, dead black hair, a mustache that looked like a bushy rectangle, and a buttoned down worn-out shirt and khaki pants. He was Stan's father, Randy Marsh. Stan's thin lips formed a frown at what his father had said to him.

"That's a lie…" he said very softly hoping his hurtful flesh and blood wouldn't hear him.

"What was that, boy?"

"I didn't say anything, father." Mr. Marsh wrapped his fingers tightly around Stan's hair and threw him against their poorly built wall.

"Good! Now you better get dressed and get the hell outta my house!" Scared by his father's outburst, Stan hurriedly got dressed and flew out the door.

Stan had arrived at South Park 8th grade schoolhouse which was about twenty long minutes of walking. He gazed at how beautiful and clean his school was and compared it to the dump he lives in now. He entered the giant school doors and walked into his (and the only) classroom. There he saw some of his classmates talking, stealing things from the teacher, fighting, or making Kenneth McCormick devour non-edible items for money.

He gently placed his books at his desk and sat quietly in his seat. His eyes wandered back and forth until he saw the teacher, Mr. (or right now Mrs.) Garrison, talking to the school principal. Next to her was a small figure that Stanley couldn't seem to recognize.

"Alright, children, get back to your seats. We have a new student today." Whispers from the back of the class were being heard by Stan's ears. He heard things like, "I wonder if it's a boy or girl…" or "I hope they're cute!" and then there was "I wonder if he likes Jesus…" Stan really wasn't interested by all the nonsense. Mrs. Garrison coughed irritatingly to get the teenagers attentions back to him.

"As I was saying, he comes from a very rich family and has transferred here from North Park Private High." Stan's eyes widened until they were almost as big as two baseballs. Why was someone from NPPH the biggest school in Colorado coming to a little worthless school like his? "Please welcome our newest student, Kyle Brofloski."

A slim, short (about 5'3), pale boy entered the class. He had no facial expression on his face. The kid just frowned and stared blankly. He had calm, silky, red curls overlapping his head. He wore an orange shirt and black pants that tightened its grip on his legs as he walked. His emerald green eyes kept staring at the room full of kids his age.

Stan had never seen someone look so, well so beautiful. Kyle's big eyes flew from one side to class and spotted Stan. Stan blushed a light pink and turned his head away. A giant grin planted itself on Kyle's pink, clean lips.

"Would you like to say anything about yourself or anything to one of the students?"

"Yes, I would." His voice signaled a chill in Stan's body. The hair rose up behind his neck as he shivered.

"Are you afraid of me? Or is it something else? I want to know." Stan looked back at Kyle, whose eyes were still glued on Stan. "Yes, I'm talking to you. Now, answer me…"

Stan still kept his mouth shut. He was still trapped inside Kyle's cleanliness. The ringing alarm of the school bell took place and everyone turned themselves to the teacher.

"Well, I guess you'll have to save that question for another time. Now for a seat." Mrs. Garrison gave the small room a quick glance and found an empty desk in the back of the room. She pointed her finger to guide Kyle to his seat. He threw his books in the desk and looked back at her.

The classroom was very tight and small. The school days started from seven in the morning till noon. It was a one room school and after you graduated there, you would have to come back for next year. Once you turn fifteen, then you were allowed to enter the high school all the way downtown. Stan sat in the first row all the way to the right. He liked it there considering that the teacher's desk was on the front, left side of the class, and there were things piled in front of him so Mrs. Garrison couldn't see him. That meant she wouldn't be able to call on him. He wouldn't mind if the teacher _did_ call on him, but he thought that he wouldn't get a single question right because he only goes to school twice a week.

Stan drifted his mind away from his school work and thought about Kyle. _'I have never seen anyone so perfect.' _His eyes drooped slowly as he went deeper into thought. _'I could never imagine myself being like him.'_ Stan felt his head moving up and down, pulling him into sleep.

"Ow!" Stan rubbed the back of his head several times and looked behind his small back. A poorly crumbled piece a paper was thrown at him and was lightly placed on top of his bony butt.

"Is there something you want to say to the classroom, Mr. Marsh?" He quickly pulled his face in front of him and saw his creepy, transgender teacher staring him down.

"N-No. Sorry."

"Fag!" An Enormously Fat kid called out. Everyone, well almost everyone, started laughing at the helpless boy. Stan put his head down in embarrassment and covered his face with his hands.

"Okay, Eric Cartman. That was not necessary." Mrs. Garrison replied.

"What did he ever do to you?" Cartman's ears perked up and force his body to face behind him. Kyle's face was filled with anger and he called out to the much larger boy again. "Hmm…? What just because he acts normal you have to say something cruel? Well, you know what? I bet your mom is on the cover of Crack-Whore magazine." Crazed laughter filled the school even more. Cartman was speechless and pouted as he turned back to face the chalk covered blackboard.

"Alright, children! Hush!" The boys and girls zipped there mouths tight as Mrs. Garrison grasped their attention. Stan's face was still tucked inside his old, dark, dirty brown jacket, but he could see below him. He grabbed the crumbled paper ball and pulled it open. He pressed down on the paper, trying to smooth out the wrinkles. His eyes skimmed through the sheet once and he stopped to read it at his normal pace.

'_Meet me at the back of the school, when class is over. _

_I need to ask you something. Oh, and what's your name? Write it on the back of this paper._

_Kyle, the new kid' _

Stan's cheeks showed very light pink in them and he shoved the paper in his coat pocket.

'_Why does he want to talk to me? Me?! At of all the people he can speak to, it has to be me?!'_ Stan reached in his book bag for either a pen or pencil. He smiled as he felt a small, skinny dull pointed pencil and he gradually pulled it up. The pencil was very much dead, but he still managed to use it. He took the paper back out and spread it out on his desk and flipped it over. He started jotting down poorly written letters, but they somehow could be readable.

'_Stanley Marsh? Why do you want to speak to me?' _He smashed the paper back into a ball and when the teacher's eyes were on the blackboard, Stan tossed the paper back at Kyle. Several moments later, a piece of paper came flying back towards Stan and this time he noticed it coming.

'_I like you, Stanley. A lot. And I want to get to know you better? Are you okay with that?'_

Stan turned his head until it was facing Kyle's desk. Kyle twitched and looked up to see his 'pen pal' looking at him. Stan smiled sweetly but nervously at Kyle when he smiled back, but his was more settle and gentle. Stan then mouthed the words,

'_Yeah, I'm okay with that.'_


	2. Christmas Time

Chapter 2: Christmas Time

Once it was noon, the loud ringing sound of the school bell clanked and students flew out of the tiny school. Stan silently walked out and around the school and plopped himself onto the floor. His eyelids slowly jerked up and down getting ready for a nap when a small sound walked towards him. As wind gust passed him, the sound grew louder. He turned his head side ways and up only to see a boy younger than him smiling.

"So your name is Stanley?" The boy spoke in a soft tone that made Stan feel safe.

"Uh huh." He replied back.

"So, wanna get going? It's kinda cold out here. We could head to my place. Would it be alright with your parents?" Stan felt an ache in his stomach when he heard those words, but he managed to stay calm.

"They wouldn't mind. Not at all."

"Great! Let's go!" Kyle grabbed Stan by the hand and lifted him up. A very small smile placed on his lips as they walked down the road together. He was finally being treated as a person. Like a somebody rather than a nobody.

They had been walking for a while and Stan began to wonder about what Kyle's house would be like. _'It would defiantly be bigger than my place. A lot cleaner too. And more decorated.' _

"Stanley, we're here." Stan gazed in amazement at mansion standing in front of him. It was a pure white painted exterior and the windows were shaped like half of an oval. A beautiful garden of winter flowers bloomed near the great fence in front of them. He was then eager to see the inside of it.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Stanley. You've never seen a house before?" Kyle chuckled at his friend's drooped mouth and wide eyes.

"Oh, uhm, actually no I haven't. Not this beautiful. One more thing. You can call me 'Stan' if you'd like. It's sorta like a nickname for Stanley." Kyle smiled and nodded in agreement.

The gates opened and both boys took a step into the cobble stone flooring. _'I hate cobble stone.'_ When reaching to the front door, Kyle search in his pocket and out came a silver painted key.

"Oh crap…Is that REAL silver?" Stan's childish ways were too cute for Kyle to handle. He threw his arms around him and snuggled against his cheek. Stan began to shake not knowing on what to do.

"Stan. Stan…STAN!" Kyle was furiously shaking Stan's shoulders in order to wake him up. "Dude, you blacked out on me. We can go inside now." Stan quickly snapped back to the real world and blinked a couple times at Kyle. _'What the hell was that all about? Was that real?'_

"You alright? You wanna go home?" Kyle tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK THERE!"

"Uhm…dude, calm down. I'm sorry."

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I-"

"Oh, Kyle. Who's this? A new friend, maybe?" A plump woman…ahem an OVERLY plump woman waddled over to the opened door and looked at the two boys.

"Yes. Mom, this is Stan. Stan, this is my mom." He pointed to his mother. She than swiftly smacked the back of his hand.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT POINTING?! IT'S RUDE! I'll be going out for a while. I expect you to be home by six if you go out. Toodles." She stuck her nose in the air, closed her eyes, and trotted out the door and into her car. Stan watched her pull out of the driveway and disappear into the road. Then he saw Kyle clench his fists together. He was scared.

"Stupid bitch. I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE!" Stan's eyes widened. What a temper his new friend had. It was cute. Really cute.

"You shouldn't say that. Don't EVER say that." Kyle softened his grip on himself and lifted his head and looked at the raven. His face almost turned red. "Oh, I'm sorry. I have to stop talking at bad times. How's your hand." He grabbed Kyle's hand and carefully studied it to find any cuts or redness.

"You apologize too much. I'm fine." He pulled away and blushed a tiny bit. "Well let's go in. If you want to." Stan smiled and shook his head.

"I wanna head into town."

Red and green lights flashed on and off, wreaths with red bows were hung on the store doors, and people in winter wear with many bags in their hands walked up and down the busy streets in town. Stan and Kyle walked next to each other as they passed the town park. There were many people inside either playing with their young or just looking at the beautiful scenery. Stan moved closer to Kyle and grabbed his arm. Kyle wandered his eyes until they met with Stan's face.

"Not good with people?"

"Nuh uh." Kyle smiled and kept Stan close until they reached a small, little corner shop. Kyle placed Stan on the stoop of the store and pressed his own face on the door window.

"How long have you've lived here? It seems you know this town like the back of your hand."

"I've lived here for bout two weeks. Everyday I'd come here. There was nothing else to do. Now can I ask you a question?" Stan's ears perked up and Kyle sat next to him. "What's so great about Christmas?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. What's the deal with Christmas? Why do people buy so many presents for each other? I find that there is no purpose in it. I mean I'm not pissing on your holiday or anything. I just find it weird." Kyle smiled while ranting about Christmas.

"What's the deal with Christmas?! Christmas is celebrating the birth of Jesus. Wait? You DON'T celebrate Christmas?"

"Nope."

"Wow, why not?"

"I'm a Jew. I guess you didn't learn about Jews in school yet. Well, first of all, Jews killed Jesus so that's why we don't celebrate it. But, -"

"Who cares. If I get enough money I want to buy you a special gift. You're my first friend since I've lived here, well technically I've lived here all my life, and I really appreciate it. A lot." Kyle placed his gloved hand and Stan's naked one. He gave him a smile so warm; Stan's body formed a heat wave inside of him. Kyle got up just as fast as he grabbed Stan's hand and ran inside.

A few minutes later he came out with blue and red knitted winter hat. Stan got up and stared at how carefully each string of yarn was placed in the weaving. Kyle put the hat on the slightly taller's head. He kissed his cheek lightly until he reached the lips and Stan couldn't believe what his friend was doing.

"STAN!"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you liked it." Kyle looked at his friend with wonder and worry.

"Yeah. Thank you. I love it. How much did it cost?"

"About two dollars."

"TWO DOLLARS!? You didn't have to do that. Did you have enough money?"

"Of course. If you didn't notice, I come from a rich family."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. There's no reason." Kyle grabbed Stan's hand again and they walked away from the store and down the lane to Kyle's mansion._ 'This is too weird. Why do I keep having these crazy thoughts? Kyle? He would never kiss me. I bet he already has a girlfriend. Probably ten. He'd never fall for someone like me.' _ The raven looked at the smaller and gulped really big but silent.

"Kuh-Ka-Kyle?" Kyle made the 'Hmm' sound and thrust his face to look at Stan. "Would. Would. Would you ev-ev-ever ki-ki-kiss muh-me?"

"Only if you wanted me too."

"Ra-Really?!"

"Sure."

"So if I asked you to kiss me now you would do it?"

"Is this your way of asking for me to kiss you?"

"OH NO! NO! NO! NO! I would never do that."

"Cheek or lips?"

"Uhm...lips?"

"Okay, hold still…"


	3. Perfectly Painful

Stan awoke when the blazing sun punched his face and pulled his eyes open. He rubbed them and looked around the room. It wasn't his. It wasn't home. It was warm, happy, and inviting. He tried getting up, but he forced back down. He was too tired to even lift his head up. So he closed his eyes and thought.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_**Flash Back…**_

_Kyle moved forward towards Stan. His heartbeat grew ten times faster as the younger almost reached his face. He closed his eyes tightly and his face was as red as a tomato. It was so close and too good to be true. It didn't seem real, but alas, it was. He then felt something on his cheek. It wasn't affectionate. It wasn't warm. It wasn't even Kyle. Stan opened his eyes and saw the worst possible thing…his father. His eyes widened and looked behind his father. There, Kyle lay on the dead street, bruised and hurt. _

"_Kyle!" _

"_That's his name?! Why are you outside? Why aren't you at work?! You want us to starve to death?" Randy grabbed Stan's cheek and sucker punched him in the face. Stan fell to the floor and wiped his tears. He looked at Kyle again and started crawling towards him._

"_Kyle…Hold on Kyle. I'm coming." Randy pulled him away by tugging on his shirt. _

"_Oh no you don't."_

**_End Flash Back _**

"Stan? Are you awake?" A faint voice called from outside of the room. Stan responded with an 'uh huh' noise. The doorknob started to turn and Kyle slowly walked inside. He had a concerned look on his face as he approached the broken armed boy.

"How is it? Does it still hurt?" He sat down and stared into Stan's ocean eyes. Stan smiled and looked at his bandaged left arm in the sling and looked back at Kyle.

"Not as much. Thank you for letting me stay the night."

"You shouldn't go back." Stan tilted his head in confusion. "I'm not letting you go back home. I forbid you." Kyle voice was raspy from the night before.

"I have to go back. I can't leave Shelly alone with my father. He'll kill her."

"Who's Shelly?"

"My older sister."

"What about your mother? Can't she take care of Shelly?" It struck him. The dagger pierced his heart and spilt it in half. He put his head back and tears started coming out. His fist clutched together as more tears rolled down, cleaning his dirty face.

"Did she- Did she go away?" Stan grabbed Kyle's shirt and pulled him close. He wrapped his arm around the tiny figure and hugged him so hard that it was impossible to break free.

"Why couldn't god take me instead? Why did he have to take such a pure, happy soul anyway from me? It would have been better if I left and took her place."

"No it wouldn't." Kyle got loose of his grip and stared deeply into Stan's eyes. He pressed onto Stan's lips and cried with him. Kyle swung one leg on the other side of Stan without leaving his lips. Two bandaged hands grabbed each cheek of the older and he pushed harder. Stan kept his eyes open for he thought it was a dream.

"STAN! Are you okay?!" Stan loosened his hold on Kyle looked at him. "You're so spacey. Well I just wanted to tell you that my mom has breakfast ready and you need to get ready for school. So I guess I'll see you when you're finished getting ready. Oh, one more thing. You can borrow my clothes if you need any."

'_Why does this keep happening?'_

_**Flash Back**_

_Randy pulled Stan's shirt back and the collar started to choke him. He made death-like sounds and called out to Kyle._

"_Kyle! Kah-Kahl! He-Hell-Help me..." Stan stopped struggling and was on the verge of blacking out when Randy let out. He looked forward and Kyle wasn't there. He slammed into Randy which made him let go of Stan. Randy found his balanced and grabbed both of Kyle's hands. He squeezed them tightly and so hard it felt like his veins were popping. Kyle screamed. _

_Stan heard his screams and cries. He couldn't stand the pain of Kyle dieing inside of him. He forced himself up and ran to Kyle. He held onto Kyle's waist and tugged on him so Randy could release his grip on his friend. And he did. _

"_How dare you." Randy tackled Stan to the ground and thrust his arm back. He pulled firmly on his son's arm until he heard a giant crack. It broke. Stan's yelp was so loud that Kyle nearly fainted, but instead he fell to the ground._

"_Now it's your turn." He reached for Kyle's throat and squeezed it forcefully. Kyle gasped for air but only blood came out. _

"_Don't you dare get blood on me!" He punched the redhead straight in the face and his nose started pouring blood. Then he slammed his fist into his eye. _

"_My work here is done." Randy got up, brushed himself off, and just walked down the silent road leaving behind two half-dead bodies._

_**End Flash Back**_

Stan came out in a long, dirty, black shirt and worn-out pants. He silently walked to the food-filled table and four waiting people. He looked around and stood in front of them.

"You can sit next to Kyle, young man. We are so glad you are friends with our son."

"Thank you, sir." He pulled out the empty chair next to Kyle and sat in it. He didn't touch a single thing on his plate and never spoke one word.

"Are you okay? Are you going to school like that?" Stan shook his head.

"I can't go to school. I have to go to work. I'm sorry I can't be there. I lost it all when she left. I wish I could be perfect like you and have a great family. But some people don't get that deal." Stan got up from his seat and walked towards the door.

"Thank you all for your help. It was more than appreciated." He closed the door behind him. But then it opened once more. Out came a carrot top with a hat in his hands.

"Work? Aren't you too young for work?"

"I work in a factory. I must be going now. I'm sorry I can't be perfect."

Kyle placed the hat on the raven's head and smiled. "But you are perfect. To me...well you're everything." He stood on his tippy-toes and kissed Stan's cheek lightly. This wasn't a Stan thought. This was real.

"What time do you get out?"

"One-thirty."

"Come home soon, okay?" He kissed the other cheek and giggled softly. A dark pinkish tint formed onto both faces until Kyle ran inside. Stan smiled and walked down the path to work.

_**Flash Back**_

_Once Randy had left, the bodies still lay motionless. Kyle was dieing faster than Stan was and this scared Stan deeply. He managed to at least inch closer and closer to the other body while sliding his left arm. It scraped against the dirt road hitting a few rocks on the way. He finally reached his goal of getting to his helpless friend. He sat up and placed Kyle's head gently onto his lap._

"_I'm so sorry this happened. You should just stop being my friend. I won't ever talk, look, or even think about you. This is all my fault." Tears flew down his scratched cheeks and landed on Kyle's forehead._

"_Du-Du-Does this ha-ha-ppen o-often?" Kyle tried speaking through his crushed throat tubes and the words come out very poorly._

"_Well I'm used to it. We need a hospital or something. But we are so far away from people. The factory's closed so we can't get in." It felt like the end. It was the end. Well…almost. Lights flashed and moved forward. There was a noise that sounded like someone vibrating there lips repeatedly and then a coughing sound. It wasn't human. It was a car._

_A poorly, brownish colored car hopped along the road. It created dust in the air and that made it hard to see. Stan squinted his eyelids and examined the driver. It was a dusty, old man with a broom-like mustache. Stan tried to wave his right hand in the air and luckily the man saw the flapping arm. He drove near the two friends and stopped his car. He climbed out of the automobile and walked the rest of the way on foot. _

"_Now lookie here. Couple of two young children out in the middle of nowhere. Do you kids work at this 'ol factory?"_

"_No sir. Please help us. My- A man walked up to us and tried to kill us. My arm is broken and my friend is bleeding from the inside. Please take us home." Kyle lifted up an arm and placed his hand on Stan's face. He looked down at the boy, still crying._

"_Stan it doesn't matter now. I'm not going to hold on much longer. I'm sorry." _

"_No! You're going to be alright. Please you can make it. Don't leave me. You're a great person. Don't make me lose another wonderful being. I won't let you die." Kyle laughed painfully and drifted to slumber in a matter of a heartbeat. _

"_I'll take him son. Can you get in the car?"_

"_Yes sir. Thank you so much."_

"_You're also lucky that I used to be a doctor in my younging days. Do you want me to take look at that arm of yours?"_

"_No. I'll be fine. But can you check my friend's throat? That man strangled him until blood came out." The man looked at Kyle's throat. He placed him in the back of the car and smiled._

"_All he needs is rest and love. He'll be fine by tomorrow." Stan jumped into the car and turned to see Kyle. He gave him a very weak smile. The man started to crank the car until he heard a coughing sound. The man got in the driver's side and hit the gas pedal._

"_Now. Where do y'all live?"_

"_Just go down that road."_

_**End Flash Back**_


End file.
